The Meadow
by A.K.2605
Summary: What if Bella hadn't made Edward stop in the meadow at the end of 'Eclipse' Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Personally, I thought that Bella and Edward should have kept going in the meadow at the end of _Eclipse_. This is my version of how it happened..._

_He pulled back a few inches to look at me, and his eyes did nothing to help my resolve. They were black fire. They smoldered._

_"Why?" he asked again, his voice low and rough. "I love you. I want you. Right now."_

_The butterflies in my stomach flooded my throat. He took advantage of my speechlessness._

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips. "Edward, wait. We shouldn't."

"You were eager enough two days ago," he reminded me, moving his mouth to my neck.

"Edward," I gasped. "Your soul. Remember?"

His lips trailed up the side of my jugular, to the space behind my ear. He paused for a moment, and I felt him hesitate. Then he took hold of my earlobe in his mouth. My eyes widened.

"At present," he murmured, "There are far more important things on my mind than the well-being of my soul."

One hand trailed carelessly down from my hair, gliding over my cheek, across my shoulder blade…brushing across my chest on the way down to my waist. I felt my heart stop. Then, suddenly – I wasn't quite sure how it happened – my legs were hitched up around his waist, my fingers tangled in his hair, my mouth on his again.  
"Then again," I said into his mouth. "Why wait?"

"My point exactly," he murmured. His lips pressed apart, pulling mine with them, and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Cautiously, he began drawing patterns across the roof of my mouth. If my eyes had been wide before, they were probably popping out of my head now.

For the third time ever, my fingers wandered down to the buttons on his shirt collar. I pulled the first one open, silently praying that Edward wouldn't change his mind and draw back; but he didn't, and for the second time ever, I undid them all. This time, Edward shrugged out of the shirt himself, shaking it down off his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground beside us. I ran my hands across the perfect, rigid muscles in his back, shivering at the feel of his icy chest against me.

The hand at my waist was travelling upwards again. It paused at the top of my blouse, one finger tracing patterns around the button. Then, with a sudden _pop_, it had snapped open. My breath caught in my throat. There was second _pop_, then a third. Then they stopped.

_Well, that's it so far...I'll post the rest of it if there's any interest!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella," Edward said, and his voice was full of trepidation. "Think about this for a second. Is it _really _what you want?"

But there was no thinking required; it was one of the easiest decisions I'd ever had to make. I reached up, put a hand on either side of his face, and pressed my lips softly to his.

"More than anything," I whispered.

"Bella -"

"_Please, _Edward."

The fire in his eyes darkened again; his hands were at my blouse in a flash, a flurry of movement. He pressed his lips gently to every inch of skin he exposed. My back arched beneath him. The fluttering of my heart seemed to fill up my entire upper body, threatening to rip me apart.

And then my shirt was off, tangled around Edward's in a pile on the grass. Edward's eyes widened slightly.

Slowly, deliberately, his brought his hands to my hips, then ran them across my stomach, up over my ribs...to my chest again.

His hand slid around to my back – then it was poised at my bra clasp. We heard it snap open, and both of eyes widened slightly. It was really going to happen.

I drew my shoulders forwards, off of the ground, so that he could pull the straps off of them more easily. His eyes didn't leave mine, but he took the material of one strap between two fingers and slid it off my shoulder blade. He did the same with the other one. Then – still not looking at what he had uncovered, still not taking his gaze away from my own – he dropped it upon the steadily growing pile of clothes.

He brought his lips back to mine again, and I was startled to find that it wasn't just my mouth that trembled. Then, pulling away, he looked down at me for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

He froze in place. The strangest expression was blossoming on his face.

"Bella," he said. His voiced sounded odd.

"What?" I whispered. Cold fear was beginning to seep through me. I knew I was nothing spectacular – but surely he could see that through my shirt? He should have known better than to expect much. It was _me_, after all.

"You are perfect," he said, still in that same odd voice.

And then his hands were upon me, moving everywhere at once, burning wherever they touched in spite of the icy chill of his fingers. His lips dropped down past my neck, his mouth moving to my breasts. Fireworks popped behind my eyelids, a frenzied explosion of color and pleasure.

My hands moved automatically to his belt buckle. My hands were shaky – he was dropping a series of kisses down my stomach, which was making me tremble like an leaf – but after a couple of tries, I managed to get the buckle open. This followed another couple of tries with his jeans button; Edward waited patiently, his tongue swirling in my navel.

"You know," I gasped, "You're not helping this to go any faster."

Edward sighed against my stomach. "I can wait."

I succeeded in undoing the top button; pulling down the zipper, I pushed his pants down over his legs. He wore black satin boxers. In between his legs was a sizeable bump. For the first time, I was afraid of the outcome.

But he didn't appear to notice my sudden discomfort. His fingers caught in my belt loops, his thumbs reaching down into my pants, tracing along my hips. Then my jeans were off, the most recent article to be added to the clothing pile

A crack of thunder split through the air, and the sky darkened slightly. I glowered up at it. Briefly. Then Edward's fingers were tracing along my inner thighs, reaching up into my underwear, and I couldn't have cared more if there was a full-scale hurricane blowing around us.

I inhaled and closed my eyes. Then, slowly, I reached my own hands into the waistband of his boxers. I tried to draw them down over his legs – but I couldn't. This time, my fingers really were shaking too hard for me to function properly.

Edward's head snapped up to look at me; his eyes were burning with fire, but it was fire of an intensity I'd never seen before. My breath caught in my throat at the very sight of it.

_A.N.: Haha, sorry guys, but I was pretty much forced to add in what kind of underwear Edward wore. I mean, what else would they be besides black silk boxers??_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I made you all wait – but the sad truth of the matter is that I absolutely cannot write more of this story after reading BD (I bought it at midnight and fully read the whole thing in 3 hours – can anybody beat that record? O.o) Anyways, I've written another (nearly as steamy) FanFic based on what happened during the break in page 85. I think we're alllllllll kind of curious as to what might have happened. Yes, even you, Prudence the Prude!

Anyways, these are just my imaginings…..hey, don't blame me. I was at my summer job most of the day, and really had nothing better to do (aside from operating a cash register) then dream up steamy Edward-type things. Ooer.

Now GO READ THE OTHER STORY AND REVIEW. You know you want to.

Love to the family.


End file.
